The present invention relates to a clutch disc, which is provided with a torsional vibration damper, for a motor vehicle clutch.
A clutch disc of this kind is known, for example, from DE GM No. 6 915 999. It comprises a hub for non-rotational connection to a gear shaft, a hub disc provided on the hub and cover plates, which are arranged on both sides of the hub disc. One of the cover plates is connected to friction linings for torque transmission. Between the hub disc and the cover plates there are arranged spring elements for reciprocal rotation under load. The two cover plates are assembled by means of separating rivets. Between the hub disc, on the one hand, and each of the cover plates, on the other hand, there are provided friction rings radially inside the separating rivets for producing a frictional force upon reciprocal rotation. One of said friction rings is coupled by means of radially extending torque transmitting members to the associated cover plate. The known radially extending torque-transmitting members are provided, in their radially external zones, with semi-circular openings which embrace the outside diameter of the separating rivets. Such a kind of torque transmission is not completely free from play since, one the one hand, the assembly must be effected without the use of force and, on the other hand, there may arise additionally wear during operation, changing the frictional force.
It is the primary object of the present invention to improve the known clutch disc in such a way that the torque transmission on the friction unit occurs completely free from play and that during operation wear will not reduce frictional forces, even in the event of a load change.